The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in various electronic industries due to their characteristics such as miniaturization, multi-function, and/or low manufacturing cost. Semiconductor devices may include, for example, memory devices to store data, logic devices to process data and hybrid devices to simultaneously perform various functions.
As electronic industries are highly developed, high integrity and/or high speed of semiconductor devices are increasingly demanded. In responding to this trend, semiconductor packages including semiconductor devices to realize high integrity and/or high speed have been developed.